1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a primary pan assembly for use in conjunction with air conditioning installations and refrigeration systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plastic primary pan assembled with two primary plates and a silicone rubber cover which are assembled together to form the primary pan which includes a lower cylinder to be disposed at the assembled pan during installation thereof so as to pass a pair of built drain pipes through the lower cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Primary pans are generally known to be utilized with air conditioning systems. Conventional devices utilize a primary pan made of steel which is directly mounted to a fan cover and a motor. However, these devices suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, the problem that metallic primary pans eventually become rusted and plug up outlets for draining water from the pan. Further, it is difficult for the pan to support the air condition system such as the motor and the pan cover, because of the additional weight caused by the metal pan, so that the motor cannot be used for a long time. It is also very difficult for the primary pans to separate from such devices because the structure is very complicated and device has a heavy weight. Furthermore, the air conditioning systems contain a pair of drain pipes passed therethrough.
In order to avoid such problems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,269, issued to the present inventor, discloses a plastic pan adapted to be mounted to the motor of an air conditioning system which includes a primary pan, a support bracket, height-adjustable brackets, and a motor mount bracket whereby the plastic pan avoids the plugging up of the outlet. However, this primary pan exhibits some problems with regard to convenient and reliable assembling and requires a lot of bolts for installation as well as such primary pan cannot apply a specific air conditioning system containing a pair of drain pipes passed therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,558, issued by the present inventor, discloses a plastic pan assembly for use in air conditioning systems and refrigerators wherein a plastic pan having a raised portion or a rail disposed no the outside surface of the bottom thereof is easily engaged with a channeled supporting bracket. However, this pan assembly cannot apply to a specific air conditioning system containing a pair of drain pipes passed therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,704 issued by the present inventor, discloses an improved primary pan for use in an air conditioning system which includes a C-shaped plastic pan having a raised portion or a rail disposed on the outside surface of the bottom thereof, a channeled supporting bracket having a plurality of elongated apertures for engaging the raised portion of the rail of the plastic pan, and a pair of fan covers having a channel disposed on the outside surface of the top and a circumferential raised portion disposed around a lower outlet thereof for effectively mounting to and separating from the supporting bracket to the plastic pan with only two pairs of screws. However, this pan assembly cannot apply to a specific air conditioning system containing a pair of drain pipes passed therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,919, issued by the present inventor, discloses an improved primary pan for use in an air conditioning system wherein a channeled supporting bracket is utilized to tightly engage and effectively support a plastic pan which includes a drain plastic pan and a plastic support plate which contains a C-shaped circumferential portion and a C-shaped extending portion thereof, the channeled supporting bracket having a plurality of elongated apertures being mounted on a motor and a fan cover, whereby the plastic primary pan assembly can be easily associated with and separate from the air conditioning system and easily adjusted to incline the plastic primary pan for drawing condensate water through an outlet disposed in the plastic primary pan. However, this primary pan cannot apply to a specific air conditioning system containing a pair of drain pipes passed therethrough.
The present invention is also prosecuting a further U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/431,903, filed Nov. 6, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,875, which disclosed a plastic primary pan containing a pair of blind plates having a pair of semi-cylinders, respectively to be removed one of them from the base primary pan, a pair of rubber packings, and an assembly plate having a pair of semi-cylinders to be inserted into the base primary pan, after taking out one of the pair of blind plates from the base primary pan, assembling with a base primary pan instead of the blind plate so as to pass a pair of built drain pipe therethrough, whereby the plastic primary pan can easily assemble the base primary pan with the assembly plate, the pair of rubber packings, and the pair of drain pipes. However, this primary pan is difficult in assembly by utilizing bolts and nuts.
The present invention is also prosecuting still another U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/440,259, filed Nov. 22, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,421, which discloses a plastic primary pan assembly for use in conjunction with an air conditioning system which includes a C-shaped drain plastic pan, a pan cover having a raised portion disposed around a blow outlet thereof, and an U-shaped supporting bracket having a pair of locking end members and a pair of elongated channels and an elongated aperture being mounted on the fan cover and a motor through a motor plate, whereby the plastic primary pan assembly can be easily associated with and separate from the air conditioning system and easily adjusted to incline the plastic primary pan for draining condensate water through an outlet disposed in the plastic primary pan. However, this primary pan cannot apply a specific air conditioning system containing a pair of drain pipes passed therethrough.
The present invention is also prosecuting yet another U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/459,241, filed Dec. 29, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,375, which disclosed a plastic air filter housing assembly for use in air conditioning and heating systems which includes a base member having a pair of round shape longitudinal upper and lower edges and a plurality of transverse frames having a plurality of longitudinal frames to be cross located therewith connecting member and a locking member respectively for pivotably connecting to and slidably locking with the edges respectively, whereby the air filter housing assembly is easily assembled its components and easily replacing the air filter in the air filter housing assembly. However, this primary pan cannot apply a specific air conditioning system containing a pair of drain pipes passed therethrough.